experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Tower
The Endless Tower is a 99-floor instance from which most players go to obtain Ashes of Darkness, Three-Headed Dragon's Head, and Talon of Griffon. To enter the Endless Tower, you must be in a party with at least one other online player. After that, follow these steps: # Go to @warp alberta 214 77 # Talk to the NPC Captain Janssen multiple times until he warps you to the Endless Tower Island. This must be done for each player that would like to enter. # At the island, the party leader must click on the Tower Protection Stone that is on the right side of he island in order to generate the tower. # Party members can click on the stone to enter the tower. A party member must enter the tower within five minutes after the tower has been generated or the instance will be deleted, and the party members will not be able to run Endless Tower for another 24 hours. = Warnings = * There has to be at least one party member inside the tower at all times. If there are no party members in the tower, it will be destroyed in 5 minutes unless a party member enters it. * You have 4 hours to complete Endless Tower. It can be done again in 24 hours, whether or not the party has completed it. * If you got disconnected or warped out of the tower before the 4 hours are up, you can come back to the tower and use Ashes of Darkness which could teleport you to certain floors. = Ashes of Darkness = You automatically obtain 1 Ashes of Darkness for every 25 floors completed. Getting warped to a floor using the Immortal Blazer or the exit portal do not count toward this. There is also an Immortal Blazer on bottom the first floor that can warp you to these levels: * Floor 26: Costs 1 Ashes of Darkness * Floor 51: Costs 2 Ashes of Darkness * Floor 76: Costs 3 Ashes of Darkness = Tips and Survival Guide = The Endless Tower is full of classic RO monsters, so there are no strong custom monsters. However, it is advised for players to have 100% resistance to the neutral element as well as 100 MDEF as there are still MvPs in there. * Cards for neutral resistance: Raydric Card, Tatacho Card * Cards for MDEF: Gibbet Card, Goat Card, Megalith Card, Seeker Card For insta-cast, players can use 500 DEX or 4 Berzebub Cards for no casting time. 4 Kiel D-01 Cards for no after-cast delay. You may find that even with using the cards above, some monsters can cast statuses on you. To avoid this, you can try to have a total of 1500 LUK for status immunity (left side and right side LUK; using /luk +250 and equipment that give LUK). Alternatively, you can also use Royal Jelly to cure every abnormal status (poison, curse, silence, confusion, blind, illusion). If you need a restorative item for HP and SP recovery, use Yggdrasil Berry which is dropped by Baphomet Jr. in @warp prt_maze03 Recommended Character It's recommended to use High Wizards for their AoE skills (Lord of Vermillion, Storm Gust, etc). Alternatively, players can also use Wings of Storm and Wings of Hail to enable those skills. The recommended path is Collector as its wings have splash damage and the path set provides bonuses of obtaining useful items when wearing the set (Gold, Gift Box, Pandora's Headgears). Using the above recommendations, players can use the following table as a suggestion of skills to use on each floor. The skills recommended are Lord of Vermilion (LoV), Storm Gust (SG), and Magic Crasher (MC). In some cases, it is advised to use melee on certain monsters. What we really mean is that LoV and SG are not effective on said monsters, and instead, players can rely on splash damage or another method to kill the monster(s). = Notable Items = The table below lists notable cards and items that are needed for some quests in ExperienceRO. You can automatically loot items using the @alootid + command, but keep in mind that you can have up to 30 items on your list. You can check your list using @alootid and remove items using ''@alootid -'' For items that are below a 100% drop rate, such as MvP cards which are at a 10% drop rate, you can use Bubble Gum to increase your chances of obtaining them. Collector Path Items Main section: Collector Quest Items Enraged Headgear Ingredients Custom Quest Submissions Notable Card You can automatically loot all items of a 10% drop rate and below using the following command: @autoloot 10 Others Category:Instances Category:Repeatable Quests